


Favorite Kisses

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy have had lots of kisses, but only one can be his favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Kisses

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo)[**kissbingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo) , and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Favorite Kisses

There were so many kinds of kisses and over the course of the tour he and Tommy had shared just about all of them. Little sweet chaste kisses, open mouth licks, long, lingering caressing kisses, dirty filthy full-of-tongue kisses. Hell, one time Tommy had rubbed their noses together, most definitely covering the Eskimo kiss. Adam loved them all. In fact, he couldn't pick which was his favorite. Although he knew which ones weren't. The licks and the dirty filthy ones were mostly for show, he loved them, sure, but they weren't his favorite. There were a few kisses that stood out in his mind though.

There was one kiss where Tommy had pressed him closer and if they'd been alone they wouldn't have stopped. Adam wanted to keep going because he could feel how much Tommy needed him but, as they say, the show must go on.

There were even a couple times he'd almost missed his cue to go dance in "Fever". He smiled. He liked those kisses, too, because he'd gotten caught up in the moment and for those few seconds, it had felt like it was just the two of them.

One time he'd grabbed Tommy's arms, he hadn't been able to help himself. There was a split second pause before he kissed him. He took a deep breath and something had broken free. He'd grabbed Tommy's arms and pulled him close, desperate to hold onto him and not let him go. But let him go he had, and he'd gone on with the show.

He remembered the birthday kiss. That had been part fanservice and partly for them. Since it was Tommy's birthday, Adam had wanted it to be a good one. So he'd laid one on him on stage, licked into Tommy's mouth, tried his best to make his knees buckle out from underneath him.

But even those weren't his favorites. No, he closed his eyes, he knew exactly which kisses were his favorites. They were the kisses shared between them when the two of them were alone. The kisses nobody else saw, that nobody else knew about. Okay, maybe they knew but they didn't **know**. Those kisses were by far the best. Whether it was a quick, chaste kiss goodbye, or a long lingering open mouthed kiss that said, 'welcome home, I missed you today', the ones he and Tommy shared when they were alone were his favorite. He wouldn't trade those for anything, ever.

Tommy shifted his head, finding a more comfortable spot on Adam's thigh, Adam dropped his hand into Tommy's hair.

"S'the movie over?" Tommy asked sleepily.

Adam stroked his hand through Tommy's hair. "Yeah, baby, it's over. You fell asleep about an hour in. You must have needed it."

"Sorry."

Adam smiled, looking down into Tommy's soft brown eyes. "Don't be. I kinda like when you fall asleep on me."

Tommy blushed and turned his face into Adam's belly. He kissed it softly and Adam felt his heart stutter a bit. "Tommy," he breathed out.

Tommy sat up and got up off the couch. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Adam grabbed the remote and flicked the TV off. He grabbed Tommy's hand and let him lead him back to the bedroom. Tommy closed the door and stood up on his toes to kiss Adam gently on the mouth. Adam smiled against his lips.

"That's my favorite," he murmured.

"Your favorite what?"

"Kiss."

Tommy pushed into his chest, wrapping his arms around Adam's waist before tipping his face up. "Well then do it again, rockstar, 'cuz it's my favorite too."

So Adam did.

  
 ****

The End.


End file.
